Demon of Chaos
by ChaosMoon
Summary: (Amon X Robin) (Ratings may go up) Robin has been having these weird dreams lately and she doesn't know what to do. Then she goes on her normal everyday witchhunt only to find that her dreams are more than dreams.
1. Default Chapter

The Demon of Chaos  
  
Chapter One – Prolong  
  
As the night flooded the land, the moon began to shine its luminous glow, as the stars filled the sky with their mysterious light. The air was cold and merciless as it blew over Tokyo. There was a girl running in the night, wearing a pilgrims dress and her auburn hair tied up by ribbons. Her name was Robin Sena. Robin was running because she knew she was in danger, so she just kept running because that was all she could do. She didn't know where she was going but she didn't care just as long as if she was going somewhere safe. She was so tired and her legs were going to give out. She was so busy running that she didn't see where she was going. Then she noticed she was on the ground and realized she had bumped into something. She gasped in surprised 'Oh No!' She thought frighten as she saw that the man she had been running from had caught up to her, she knew then that she couldn't run any longer. She saw his black raven hair and his deep blue eyes staring coldly at her.  
  
She was so scared that she couldn't move. 'Amon please no!' Robin tried to speak but found her voice had failed. 'Amon, No!' She tried again but it was no use, she couldn't speak. She wanted so desperately to try to reach him, to tell him that she was his partner. 'If only I could speak.' She thought as she saw that Amon was holding a gun pointing at her. "Amon No please no." Robin begged finally able to speak, but Amon had pulled the trigger and Robin screamed as the bullet came closer and closer to her head then it stop. Robin was stunned everything seemed to be frozen in time. 'What happened?' Robin thought to herself.  
  
Then she could hear a little girl starting to sing. "One, two, there's a big red moon, three, four, better brace yourself." Robin looked around trying to find the source of the singing but found nothing as the singing continued. "Five, six, there's a full eclipse, seven, eight, chaos will awake." Robin then saw a little girl pointing at Amon who was frozen in time. "Nine, ten, He's back again." The little girl stopped and pointed at the moon. Robin looked up and saw that the moon was red. She gasped as the wind began to blow, it blew harder and harder and then there was a flash of light. Robin saw a tall figure in a form of a man with six wings, three on each side. She saw the face of the man-like creature. He had a black crescent moon on his forehead, his eyes were glowing red. His hair was black and long flowing with the wind. The man-like creature held a scythe with the blade shaped like a crescent moon and he twirled it like a baton over his head. Then he struck the ground and the earth began to break up. Robin saw the blade of the scythe coming down on her then there was a flash of red light  
  
"Ah!" Robin screamed as she woke up, shuddering and dripping in cold sweat, her hair was down to her shoulders, clinging to her face. Touko burst in wearing her robe and went to Robin's side.  
  
"Robin! Are you alright?" Touko asked with concern.  
  
"I'm alright, I just had a nightmare." Robin said  
  
"Are you sure?" Touko asked.  
  
"Yes, I'm fine." Robin assured her.  
  
"I'll go and make some coffee, and you go ahead and get dress." Touko said as she left.  
  
Robin looked at the clock and it was 3:00 in the morning. Robin curled up with her knees up to her chest thinking about the dream. She didn't understand it. At first it was only Amon shooting her but now it was combined with a winged man destroying everything. 'What did it mean? What was going on?' But was it the demon that scared her or was it the fact that Amon was hunting her?  
  
'Would Amon actually hunt me? Should I tell him about the dream and ask him what he thinks of it? Would he even care?' Robin thought. She sat in her bed and kept the covers over her whole body, since she slept in the nude, and she didn't feel like getting up just yet. 


	2. The Toll Part One

The Demon of Chaos  
  
Chapter Two – The Toll - Part One  
  
Robin was lying in her bed not wanting to get up. She thought of her dream, of the icy cold stare that Amon had given her before he shot at her, and the six winged demon that sought destruction. She could remember seeing the crescent moon on his forehead and the glowing red eyes. 'Who was this demon, where did he come from?' She wondered. She really couldn't see him because he was hidden by the darkness that surrounded him. Robin was so confused, 'Should I tell Amon, Should I tell someone at all?' Robin asked herself. She felt very inadequate and she hated that, but it didn't surprise her to feel so useless because she often felt that way ever since she met Amon. He was the strong type, the type of person who was always calm and level headed in dangerous situations. He had always seemed unbreakable and impenetrable. She had always admired his strength and courage, because she was always weak and fragile.  
  
Robin jumped startled by the sudden knock at her door. "Yes?" Robin asked  
  
"Robin you've been in there an hour and your coffee has gotten cold." Touko said through the door.  
  
Robin looked at the time and it was 4:00 in the morning. "Oh sorry I'll be out in a minute. Could you warm up my coffee please?" Robin said as she got out of the bed to get dress.  
  
"Alright I will." Touko said as she left the door. Robin hurried across the room getting dressed.  
  
Few minutes later Robin came out of her room tying her auburn hair with red ribbons, wearing her pilgrims dress. Touko had sat the coffee down at the table. Touko brushed her wavy brown hair with her fingers, and then she looked at Robin who was sitting at the table sipping her coffee. Touko noticed that Robin looked fatigued, "Robin everything alright?" She asked.  
  
"Hai, everything is fine." Robin smiled to show her she was fine.  
  
Touko wasn't satisfied, "Are you sure? I mean how long ago did the dreams start? And what were they?" Touko asked.  
  
"I really don't want to talk about it." Robin said continuing to sip her coffee. There was a ring that sounded breaking the awkward silence. Robin answered her non-linear filter phone. "Hello?" Robin answered  
  
"Robin we need you here quick." Michael spoke into the phone.  
  
"Alright I'll be there." Robin said and she as hung up, she grabbed her burgundy duster and went out the door.  
  
At the STNJ Michael was typing away Amon watched him from behind. "Did you already inform the others?" Amon asked him.  
  
"Yes, they said they would be here in a few minutes." Michael replied stroking his messy red hair with both of his hands. Robin walked in the door. "Hello little Robin, glad you made it." Michael greeted her.  
  
"I'm the only one who came?" She asked.  
  
"So far Hai, but the others should be here soon." Amon said his voice smooth but cold.  
  
"So what's wrong?" Robin asked looking at Michael.  
  
"Well there have been three reports about deaths that have been sited. The victims had crescent moons burned on their forearms." Michael stated.  
  
"So we need to find the witch and hunt it down." Amon said coldly.  
  
Robin winced at the word 'Hunt' but nodded.  
  
"But we need to find who the witch is and what the next target is." Michael said.  
  
"I see." Robin said and then she noticed that her throat was dry. "I'm going to make some coffee while we figure things out. Do any of you want some?" She asked. They both shook their heads and Robin went into the kitchen. As she stepped inside her vision went blurry for a second. She slowly walked to the counter were the plates were neatly stacked. She felt dizzy and she saw everything spinning. Soon darkness overcame her as she collapsed, her hand knocking over the stacked of plates as it fell over with a loud crash.  
  
The two guys heard the loud crash and went into the kitchen and saw Robin under a pile of plates. Michael was checking her pulse and he saw that it was fine and place his head on her chest then he looked up at Amon. "I don't know what could be wrong, she has a pulse and she's breathing." Michael said.  
  
"We have to get her to a hospital." Amon said. "I'll get the car." With that he left. Michael noticed that there was certain desperation in his voice. 'Could he be...?' Michael shook his head. 'No it can't be.' He thought. Amon came in picked up Robin and carried her to the door. "You better stay here unless you want Zaizen to yell at you, I'll take her to the hospital." Michael started to protest but Amon cut him off. "Don't worry I'll tell you everything." Amon said and walked out the door with Robin in his arms. Michael could only give up as he watched the car drove out of the driveway.  
  
----------------------------------------------------~ Author's Note ~------- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Konnichiwa all you happy people, sorry it took me awhile to update. So how did you like it? Let me know Ok? Please NO FLAMES.  
  
Love ChaosMoon 


	3. The Toll Part Two

Demon of Chaos  
  
Chapter Three – The Toll – Part Two  
  
In the hospital Amon was sitting down waiting. As the doctor came out of the room, Amon immediately stood up. The doctor spoke to Amon introducing himself. "I am Doctor Ishito; I am the doctor that has been treating Miss. Robin." The doctor said.  
  
"Is she going to be alright?" Amon asked his voice had a hint of worry.  
  
"Yes she'll be just fine; all she needs is some good rest. It turns out she has been deprived of sleep and because of that her body was over worked and just gave out. So a few days rest and she'll be just fine. You can go in now." The doctor said as he left.  
  
Amon sighed as he went in the room. He was glad she was going to be okay. He noticed Robin sleeping soundly so he walked quietly hoping not to disturb her as he sat down by her side. "No." Robin mumbled in her sleep. He watched her curiously. 'What could she be dreaming about?' Amon wondered. "Amon please no." Robin mumbled again her head tossing and turning. Amon was startled he couldn't believe that she was actually dreaming about him. 'Is she afraid of me?' Amon wondered.  
  
In Robin's dream she was running for her life, she bumped into something and she saw Amon. She looked into his deep blue cold eyes and yet they were beautiful and haunting 'Amon' Robin thought she couldn't help but stare into his eyes. She saw that he had a gun in his hand "Amon please no!" But Amon pulled the trigger the bullet came closer and closer, but everything froze. She heard singing in the wind; it was the same tune as before with a little girl singing "One Two, there's a big red moon, Three, Four, better brace yourself." and Robin saw a little girl pointing at Amon "Five, six, there's a full eclipse; seven, eight, chaos will awake." Then the girl pointed to the moon. "Nine, ten, he's back again." Robin looked at the moon as it turned red. The wind blew harder and harder. Robin saw a demonic figure appear, with his glowing red eyes. She saw the wings of the demon expand. Robin felt something soft beside her. She picked it up "feathers?" Robin asked in wonder. 'So those wings actually have feathers.' Robin noted. She saw a blade coming down on her, but it suddenly stopped.  
  
Robin looked up and saw an angelic figure. It had a body of a woman. Robin gasped when she got a closer look at the woman. Her eyes was glowing a light blue. She had a golden sun on her forehead that resonating with light. Unlike the demon whose cloth was cloaked in darkness, the woman was cloth was cloaked in the light. She had a long tree branch like staff with vines woven on to the staff. The woman walked towards Robin and each step the angelic creature took, grass would grow and flowers would bloom. Robin felt warm, safe, and happy. Then there was a flash and Robin saw in horror as the woman fell on to the ground bleeding 'Blood.' Robin thought in shock. There was a loud roar as the wind picked up and Robin saw the demon screaming in anger. The demon twirled his scythe like a baton and struck the ground breaking it up.  
  
Robin gasped as she bolted up. She was violently shaking dripping in cold sweat. 'What is going on?' Robin thought. She couldn't understand her dream; it just kept getting more confusing each time. "Robin." Amon spoke coldly. Robin looked at him as she realized she was in a hospital. As she looks into Amon's beautiful face she could see the cold look it held. 'Amon, what do you see in me? Do you see me as a witch, or as a partner?' Robin wondered. Her sadness was too much to bear as tears began to run down her cheeks. Amon could see she was in pain he didn't know what to do, so he did the only thing he could do. He went to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her tightly. Robin was surprise but she was unable to deny the comfort he was willing to give. As she kept sobbing, Amon was stroking her back letting her cry in his arms. He decided not to ask her what she dreamt about, not yet.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- ~ Authors Notes ~ -- ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
Konnichiwa to all you happy people, Hey guess what?  
  
I UPDATED MY 3RD CHAPTER *Applause*  
  
YAY! Well sorry I took my so long. For some of the people that didn't read my profile page I made a few changes through my first and second chapters (Actually they're really corrections. They're nothing really big.)  
  
SO what do you think of my 3rd chapter? Let Me Know Okay? I also would like a vote. Should Robin tell Amon about her dream in the next chapter or not.  
  
Sayonara for now  
  
Love ChaosMoon 


	4. The Crime Scene

Demon of Chaos  
  
Chapter 4 – The Crime Scene  
  
Amon held Robin's fragile form close to him even though he didn't understand why he was consoling her, never before had he cared about anything in his life and yet here he was comforting her. Robin cried softly in his arms clinging to his shirt that was now wet from her tears. Robin didn't know what to do; all she could do was just sob in Amon gentle embrace. A couple of minutes later Amon noticed that Robin had stopped crying. "Are you going to be ok?" Amon asked his voice was soft and gentle. Robin looked up into his face, as she saw his beautiful eyes she noticed that they were no longer the cold steel blue eyes she had been used to seeing. Instead they were soft and gentle and they had something else within them but Robin couldn't tell what it was.  
  
"Yes I am fine now Arigato." Robin smiled.  
  
"I'm going to see about getting out of here." Amon said coldly as he went out the door. Robin just watched him leave. 'Should I tell him?' Robin thought wondering then she decided that she would. Meanwhile Amon was signing release papers and headed back to Robin's room. "You are able to go now. So I'll take you to your apartment." Amon said coldly and his face emotionless. Robin nodded and then Amon's Non-linear filter phone starting to ring. "Hello Amon here." Amon spoke into the phone.  
  
"Amon there has been another report about a murder it was last reported downtown." Michael said into the phone.  
  
"I'll be over there as soon as I can." Amon said as he hung up. "That was Michael he said there was another murder. I'll take you to your apartment and I'll head over to the scene." Amon said.  
  
"Amon I want to go with you." Robin said.  
  
"Are you sure you want to?" Amon asked.  
  
"Hai please let me come." Robin begged.  
  
Amon just sighed and said. "Alright but if it's gets dangerous you better get somewhere it's safe. Don't fight in your condition." Amon stared at her.  
  
"I promise." Robin said and they both left. A few minutes later they arrived at the scene.  
  
"There is the victim." Amon said looking at the dead body on the ground. Robin went to get a closer look at the body and she saw that there was a crescent moon burned on the forearm.  
  
"Amon there's a burn mark on this body as well as the other three." Robin told him.  
  
Amon studied the body 'what is that mark for?' Amon wondered. Robin looked up on the wall above the body and gasped and scurried away from the wall until she bumped into Amon "Robin Doushita?" Amon looked at were Robin was and as he looked at the wall he saw letters written in blood. 'One two there's a big red moon, three, four better brace yourself, five six there's a full eclipse, seven eight chaos will awake, nine, ten he's back again.'  
  
---------------------------------~ BUM BUM BUM ~---------------------------- -------------  
  
Konnichiwa to all you happy people  
  
I'm sorry that I have taken so long to update my WHR fic but Hey I did *APPLAUSE* it took me so long because I was too brain dead to have any Ideas so I apologize  
  
And I am sorry for the little cliffhanger. I'm so bad hehe.  
  
Well I got to go hehe  
  
Bye *walks away and bumps into a wall.*  
  
hehe sorry bye *Leaves* 


	5. The Dream part one

The Demon of Chaos

Chapter 5 – The Dream – part one

'_One, two, there's a big red moon_' Robin just sat there frozen, not knowing what to do. '_Three, four, better brace your self_.' Her heart was pounding hard in her chest; she was still unable to move. '_Five six there's a full eclipse_.' Over and over her mind kept remembering her dream still frozen, unable to move. '_Seven eight, chaos will awake_.' Robin's mind just kept franticly skimming the blood written words, holding her breath as she read the last line of the message. '_Nine ten, he's back again_.' Amon looked at Robin studying her as he read the bloody message on the wall. He went to Robin as he studied her face, he saw shock and fear, he also noticed that she hadn't been moving for quite awhile so he nudged her "Robin." He spoke gently trying to get her back to reality, but he got nothing, no movement or anything.

In Robin's mind she was remembering her dream; she was running inthe dark night running from someone. She bumped into something and she looked up and saw Amon. She looked into his face and saw it held no emotion as usual, she gasped as she noticed a gun was being pointed at her. '_Amon please no_!' Robin tried to speak but she couldn't she could only silently beg. She watched his finger pulling the trigger "Amon!" She finally spoke but it was too late the bullet was hurling at her. She held her breath she couldn't move, closer and closer the bullet came. Then every stood still the wind blew lightly "One, Two there's a big red moon, three, four, better brace your self." She heard a voice singing, Robin looked to find the source but she couldn't see anyone. Then a girl appeared, she was wearing Black the skirt that went all the way down to the ankles which had mid thigh slits on both sides, the halter top even the heels she wore and the shawl she wore below the shoulders. The only thing that wasn't black was the golden choker that looked Egyptian and she wore a metal band around her wrist that also circled around her arm.

The strange girl looked at Amon then she pointed at the sky Robin looked up and saw the moon was red and her singing continued "Five, Six, there's a full eclipse, seven eight, Chaos will awake, nine, ten, he's back again." She finished looking at Robin, "Beware." She spoke and Robin was confused then the wind blew harder and harder and a Demon appeared with six wings three on each side. Robin noticed that the left sets of three wings were all angelic wings and the right sets of three wings were demonic wings. It had a male body clothed in darkness and his foreheadhad a crescent moon, he had carried a scythe that had the pointed end of the blade curved under slightly. Then the harsh wind subsided as another being appeared it had a female body clothed in light she also had six wings with three on each side. The right sets of three wings were demonic ones and the left sets of three wings were angelic ones. She had a sun on her forehead that shined in the darkness and held a branch like staff that had vines woven around the staff. She walked toward Robin each step she took grass would grow with flowers blooming. The Scent of the flowers went to Robin's nose filling her with delight. The woman twirled her body around and the loosened feathers flew with the gentle wind. Robin looked around it was a starry night with the moon high in the sky.

There were trees all around and the woman was dancing and laughing, she went over to the Demon and tried to coax him to dance with her by tugging at his arms, finally the demon slowly started to dance with her. Robin watched the scene before her smiling. Then Robin watched in horror as a beam of light shot through the peaceful serenity of the night and the woman had collapsed to her death. There she lied in a puddle of blood, the Demon roared with fury and twirled his scythe and struck the ground with all his might and the ground started to break up. Robin's body jerk as she snapped back to reality "Amon?" she asked and then she realized where she was.

"Are you alright Robin?" Amon asked looking at Robin.

"Hai I am." Robin said trying not to show that she was completely shaken up Amon just looked at her his eyes still the same as before.

"Robin if something is bothering you then tell me what's going on." Amon said his icy cold stare began to ease up. Robin looked at him she tried to speak but she couldn't. She wanted to tell them but she didn't know how.

"Perhaps I may be of help." A feminine voice had asked in a murmur. Robin and Amon looked to find a boy who looks like his in his teens. His hair was black long and pulled back into a pony-tail. He wore black sunglasses along black leather jacket that almost touched the ground; he wore black leather pants and a red shirt that was tucked in. '_Who is he, what is he?_' Robin wondered. "I know of what haunts her dreams." The man asked taking off his sunglasses.

----------------------------------------------- Authors Note --------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa to all you happy people

Guess What? I updated YEA!!!!!!!! applauses

Me so HAPPY starts dancing around

singing C-H-A-O-S YEAH GO ME GO ME YEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH

Oops clears throat well I want to thank all my happy viewers thank you for your support and Gomen Nasai for another cliffhanger I'll try to hurry up with the next update

Well Sayonara for now

BYE starts leaving

runs hard into a bookshelf and all the books falls on her Muffled help me

dramatic music BUM BUM BUM


	6. The Dream Part Two

The Demon of Chaos

The Dream- Part Two

"Who are you?" Amon asked pulling a gun him. Robin stood up behind Amon watching the man before them. The boy just stood there not moving. "I won't ask again." Amon said sternly his eyes glaring at him.

"If you must know my name it is Yue, I am here to help." The teenage boy said.

"Are you a hunter?" Amon asked him.

"No I am not, but I may be of help." Yue said green eyes staring at the Amon.

"How can you be of any help?" Amon asked getting agitated.

"I know what haunts your friend." Yue said looking at Robin, "Robin yes?" He asked her.

"Hai" Robin said, still looking at him.

"What do you mean you know what haunts her." Amon asked suspiciously.

"Because I am able to see the dreams of others, but Robin has a very special one." Yue said looking at Robin.

"Then you know what it means?" Robin asked him. Yue nodded in confirmation and Amon put the gun down waiting for him to continue.

"I see you found the little message written on the wall." Yue noted.

"Then you know who wrote it?" Amon asked looking at the wall.

"Well I have an idea, but Robin you recognize that writing don't you?" Yue asked

"Is that true Robin?" Amon asked her.

"Hai, it's been in my dreams that I have been having lately, but the dream is so confusing." Robin said.

"Ah yes, everything frozen in time, then you hear a girl singing a tune with those words written on the walls, then a Demon appears with a scythe with three angelic wings and three demonic ones, then you see another demon with the same wings, the other demon is slain and the Demon with the scythe attacks with rage." Yue said.

"H-Hai" Robin said shocked. She looked at Amon and saw that he was speechless. "D-Do you know what it means?" Robin asked.

"Hai, unfortunately, you see that Demon you saw in the beginning was named Chaos, he was the demon of chaos, hence the name. Chaos was a powerful demon with great strength, barely an army of men could not defeat him. He was a proud demon." Yue said.

"What about the other demon Robin saw?" Amon asked.

"That was Ceres. She was sweet and gentle soul who would harm no one. She was loved by many, with her beauty and her kindness. She always loved to danced" Yue said almost in a mournful tone.

"What happened to her?" Robin asked.

"Well she was well acquainted with Chaos and one day she fell." Yue said sadly, "She was slain and Chaos became angry and leveled every thing. He was consumed with until it became his downfall." Yue said.

"Who killed Ceres?" Amon asked.

"I don't know." Yue said.

"What about the song I heard." Robin asked

"That tells of when Chaos will reawaken." Yue said. "It means that Chaos will awake on the night of the Lunar Eclipse, when the moon becomes completely red." Yue said.

"Souka, but who was that girl I saw." Robin asked.

"That would be Yoru, she was Chaos's vassal." Yue said "and I was the vassal of Ceres." Yue finished.

"So Yoru wants to awaken her master and what about you?" Robin asked Yue

"Ceres wouldn't have approved of it." Yue said.

"Oh, so what will happen if Chaos awakens?" Amon asked

"Well that depends if he is still enraged then the whole world could end." Yue said. Amon and Robin looked at him with shock.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

BUM BUM BUM

Whew I finally got out of that pile of books

HURRAY FOR ME!!!!

Sorry for another cliffhanger

And for a crappy chapter

GOMEN NASAI

Please forgive me.


	7. The Dream Part Three

The Demon of Chaos 

Chapter 7 The Dream - Part Three

Robin looked at Amon her eyes wide in shock. She began to feel dizzy from all that she and Amon had just learned. "If he is still filled with rage then he would destroy everything?" Amon asked finally breaking the silence in the air.

"Yes Chaos cared for Ceres and when she had fallen, he couldn't accept it. Ceres was a demon with a gentle and caring heart, she had protected the humans, help them when they needed it and yet she was taken away from him." Yue said.

"How did she die exactly" Robin asked. "In my dream she was shot with a beam of light but how did she really die?" Robin asked.

"I don't know I was not there when it had happened, but I could show you." He said.

"How..." Robin asked curiously.

"Though I am a vassal to Ceres I am a dream watcher. I cannot dream my own but only watch the dreams of others. This is sometimes how we predict the future." Yue said.

"Dream the future how is that possible?" Amon asked.

"When people dream of the future they don't dream of what will come only of what may come. You can't predict everything. The future is always changing." He said.

"How is my dream going to help?" Robin asked.

"It is possible that the one who killed Ceres maybe revealed within your dreams, after all you have dreamt of the past and you may dream of the future who knows." Yue said.

"Alright I'm ready." Robin said.

"Are you sure Robin?" Amon asked unsure about anything that he has heard.

"Yes...I am." Robin said.

"Ok then open your mind so I can channel into your dream." Yue instructed.

The night had flooded the land, the moon was full and high in the sky. A male demon sat near a river drinking out of a canteen filled with water. His hair was black and went down to his back. He wore some sort of golden crown sat neatly upon his head, almost touching the moon on his forhead. He wore golden arm band along with a neck band. He was shirtless and wore a hip scarf made out of fine silk. His scythe laid next to him resting a against him. "Come on Chaos dance with me." A woman spoke laughing a little. Her hair was dark brown, flowing with the wind as she dance. The sun mark on her forehead glowing brightly. She also wore an arm band and a neck band, she also wore an ankh around her neck, the ankh glistening in the moonlight.

She wore a dress that went below her shoulders and hugged her slender form. The sleeve had a huge slit going down the arm length and flowed freely in the wind. The feathers of her three angelics wing loosened and spun around her. "Please Chaos dance with me." She begged smiling.

"I am afraid I must decline Ceres I do not dance." Chaos spoke with amusement.

"Nonesense if you are so inept with dancing then perhaps I shall teach you." She said laughing as she went to his side to pull him.

"Must I repeat myself I do not dance." He said but there was no hint of annoyance.

"Oh please Chaos a dance holds no pleasure without company." She begged once more.

"Well if you insist then I supose I shall." He said finally giving in. He got up and took her hand and began to dance with her.

"You are not so bad after all." She teased, laughing joyously. Chaos smiled as he danced with her feeling a wave of emotions washing over him. They were both happy.

All of a sudden Ceres collapsed and began to shaken violently and symbols began showing up all over her body, the were glowing red. "Ceres? are you alright?" Chaos asked with concern in his voice.

"I-I'm fine." She spoke her voice quivered uneasliy. She stood up the symbols still glowing.

"You are not, perhaps you need to rest I shall take you home." Chaos spoke unable to feel at ease. The a beam of light shot through and she fell to the ground. Blood soon surrounded her lithe form, her life immeditately faded away. "Ceres..." He spoke softly, unable to move. When the event finally settle in he let out anguish scream and everything seemed to fade away.

The the earth eclipsed the moon, and the moon was blood red. The sky was red, the air was cold, the wind blew hard. The surrounding buildings were nothing but debris. Chaos walked the road that barely had any debris cavering it. His eyes blood red and deadly, around his neck was the ankh that Ceres had once wore. Fire began to appear burning everything to ashes. Chaos began to twirl the scythe he carried along and the ground began to break up and shattered.

Robin gasped as she woke up into reality. "wha-what was that?" She asked.

"You had a vision of the past and the future." Yue explained.

"What is the future?" Amon asked

"When there is a Lunar Eclipse on the night of blood moon. The earth will eclipse the moon, the moon will become the color of blood. Chaos will awake and everything as we know it will end." Yue said.

"Why am I dreaming all of this?" She asked confused.

"I do not know." Yue said. "All I know is that you have these dreams for a reason whatever it is." Yue said.

"What a minute...On the lunar eclipse the moon is supose turn a dark orange isn't it?" Amon asked.

"Normally the moon would yes... but the night of the blood moon the moon turns red...the blood moon is said to magnify magic of witches, demons and so on...who ever wants to awaken Chaos apparently needs a spell powerful enough to awaken him...so what better way to magnify a spell then on a night like the blood moon?" He asked simply.

"Amon what are we going to do?" Robin asked trying to take all of this in.

"I don't know this is bigger than anything we've ever known." Amon said. He was wasn't so sure of anything.

Author's Notes-----------------------------------------------------------------

Konnichiwa to all you happy people. Sorry you had to wait such along time for my update. The whole blood moon I think I made up it just seems like a good idea at the time, If it sounds stupid I apologized I have been brain dead all this time and I didn't want to make yall wait any longer. Any more ideasis welcome I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Sayonara for now

Love ChaosMoon

Ja-Ne


	8. Chapter 8

SORRY

Sorry I haven't been updating but I have been busy so please forgive me

I promise I'll update soon

Sayonara for now


	9. Dear Readers

Dear Readers

I want to thank each and every one of you who has been so kind in reviewing my story I know it's has been a long time since I had made any progress and I am deeply sorry. I have been going through so much and I know this was not what you all were hoping for so please forgive me. I lost my inspiration for the story and I want to keep writing it but I have a massive mental block so if anyone can offer me any advice or ideas I will gladly keep writing and I will keep updating as much as I can since I don't really want to end the story just yet.

Love Chaosmoon


End file.
